Tetsurō Kuroo
is a third year student from Nekoma High. He is the Boys' Volleyball Club's captain and a middle blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain". Appearance Kuroo is noted to be tall and thin with a muscular frame. Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and hazel colored cat-like pupils. It has also been noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that Kuroo appears intimidating. His black hair is naturally messy like that due to his bedhead, he has fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye; as a result, he's occasionally called "Rooster Head". He is often seen wearing a black shirt, red sweatpants, and the Nekoma High jacket. During official matches, he wears the Nekoma uniform numbered with a '1.' Personality He has a laid-back yet scheming personality, and is considered a "provocation expert." This talent is demonstrated in the way he angers Tsukishima during the Tokyo Expedition Arc. However, he apologized to Daichi about the provocation later on, proving that while he is a "provocation master," sportsmanship is still important to him. Despite seeming sly and cool on the outside he is also shown to belt out in loud obnoxious laughter and do silly things from time to time. Around his teammates, he takes on a more leading role and is a reliable, strong captain; this does not mean he eases up on the sly smirks he is constantly seen sporting. He also seems to care about and respect his elder coach, enough to help Karasuno become better so they can make his dream of versing each other at nationals a reality. Kuroo also seems to either see himself as more of an old man and people only a year or two younger than him as children, like when he observes Inuoka and Hinata and proclaim "Ah, youth," or when Lev and Tsukishima talk and he calls them kids. He is also more intelligent and shrewd than first impressions would usually let on, which is not made obvious due to his intimidating image. Statistics Like the rest of his team, Kuroo is flexible and efficient with receiving. Kuroo is considered a blocking expert and is excellent at pressuring opponents. He is also currently the only starting member to have a good jump serve. Powerful Blocker Kuroo is a master blocker and can easily block Bokuto's spikes, despite the latter being one of the top five spikers in the country. Personal Time Difference Attack Kuroo picked up the personal time difference attack after watching volleyball matches in his childhood and perfected the move with Kenma over the years. It's one of Nekoma's strongest attacks. Trivia * Favorite Food: Grilled salted mackerel pike. * Current Concern: Can't get rid of his bedhead hair. * His hair sticks up like that because it's his natural bedhead, according to Kenma. ** Kenma had also stated that this happens because Kuroo sleeps on his stomach while pressing two pillows onto both his ears and his hair. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kuroo placed in 6th with 4035 votes.Chapter 57 In the second, he placed 8th with 6511 votes.Chapter 123 * It has been theorized that Kuroo could possibly be ambidextrous as he has been shown spiking with both hands in the manga. However, Furudate has stated right-handed players spiking were occasionally drawn spiking with their left hand due to drawing while half-asleep.Monthly Volleyball 2014 March Issue * In the official English sub of the anime his name is written as 'Kuro'. * His star sign is Scorpio. * He is in Class 5, a college preparatory class. * He knows the full term for DHA (docosahexaenoic acid). *'Nomenclature': **Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness **Kuroo (黒尾) - Black Tail References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year